Artificial intelligence (AI for short) is a new technology for studying and developing theories, methods, technologies and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. AI is a branch of computer science, intending to know essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent machine able to act in a way similar to that of human intelligence. Researches on the AI field refer to robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems etc.
Chinese word segmentation means segmenting a sequence of Chinese characters into separate words. The Chinese word segmentation is a basis of text mining. When the Chinese word segmentation is performed successfully on a text sequence input into a computer, the commuter may recognize a meaning of the text sequence automatically.
At present, a general segmentation model is used as a Chinese segmentation model, leading to an inaccurate word segmentation performed on a text in a professional field or a specific scene. In prior art, an accurate word segmentation on the text in a professional field or a specific scene may be achieved by performing a post-processing on a segmentation result of the general segmentation model, or by re-training the general segmentation model using word segmentation training corpus in the professional field or the specific scene to acquire the segmentation model corresponding to the professional field or the specific scene.
In the above two methods, regarding to the first method, since there may be an overlapping segmented term between two phrases, the segmentation result may be wrong; regarding to the second method, it is time and energy consuming to re-train the segmentation model, and the word segmentation quality is difficult to be ensured.